Deseos Taciturnos
by Anna Marianelli
Summary: Ellen Conti llega a Hogwarts sin tener idea alguna de cómo cambiará su vida, y muchos menos a manos de quién.
1. Selección

**Ellen Conti llega a Hogwarts sin tener idea alguna de cómo cambiará su vida, y muchos menos a manos de quién. Pensaba que no estaba destinada a experimentar nada extraordinario, pero todo cobró sentido desde el instante en que vio a Dorian, un personaje enigmático que le robaría el aliento, pensamiento y razón de ser para toda la vida. Ellen es invitada a formar parte de una comunidad secreta dentro del castillo donde se desarrollarán una serie de sucesos, tendrá la oportunidad de conocer grandes amistades que la harán partícipe de líos amorosos y emocionantes aventuras.

* * *

**

I. Selección

_"Me pregunto siempre cómo habrían cambiando las cosas de no ser elegida en esta casa, mi casa."_

- ¡Ellen Conti!

Me separé de la fila y caminé hacia el sombrero seleccionador en cuanto dijeron mi nombre, de hecho, aún no habían terminado de decir mi apellido cuando ya iba a medio camino. Había esperado años por esto, que ya no era capaz de ocultar la emoción que en ese momento me invadía. Mi madre era bruja y siempre me contó sobre Hogwarts antes que falleciera en un robo muggle. Se casó con mi padre antes de ejercer la profesión de Relaciones Muggles, y le ganó un respeto inmenso a su mundo, así que crecí bajo sus reglas y cada que me hablaba de Hogwarts, era como escuchar un cuento de hadas. Ella evitaba usar magia frente a mí pero fueron varias ocasiones que la vi usarla en la limpieza, así que la chantajeaba para irme a dormir, obligándola a hacer pequeños trucos al arroparme. Falleció cuando yo recién cumplí 8 años. Mi padre se encargó de mí, pero yo prefería quedarme en casa de mi tía muggle porque tenía mejor compañía. Mi padre jamás supo tratar a un niño, ni siquiera a su propia hija. Me amaba, lo sé, pero se le dificultaba eso de la paternidad, y mucho más sólo.  
Cuando comencé a manifestar magia, mi padre se preocupó y no me dejó ir más con mi tía, así que sólo ansiaba cumplir 11 años para conocer ese mundo del cual mi madre me habló tanto. Mi papá, muy a su pesar, consideró que tal vez era lo mejor para mí dejarme ir y asi él no sería quien reprimiría mi 'talento'.

Me senté en aquella pequeña silla de madera en el centro de la tarima y el tiempo se detuvo. No me había percatado de la inmensidad del gran comedor, del ambiente que creaba la luz de las velas, los cuadros, las mesas repletas de alumnos, todo en conjunto con la gran mezcla de olores cuya composición no lograba descifrar, estaba en mi elemento. Regresé en sí en cuanto sentí el ligero peso del sombrero en mi cabeza, y mi piel se enchinó cuando se ajustó a mi cráneo, casi de manera interna, como si hubiera traspasado mi mente, y fue ahí cuando por fin sentí su peso emocional. ¿De qué casa sería parte en los próximos siete años? Recuerdo perfectamente la expectativa que experimenté en esos momentos, y como si estuviera por elegir un sabor de mantecado, observé rápidamente, pero guardando en mi memoria cada detalle, las distintas mesas del gran comedor. Los de Hufflepuff parecían todos muy agradables, de hecho, fue la única mesa en la cual vi como todos me sonreían. Cosa extraña fue ver a Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, estaban más ocupados en hablarse discretamente entre ellos. Seguramente se ponían al día sobre sus vacaciones, porque sólo logré verlos interesados por la selección cada que el sombrero gritaba el nombre de su casa. Al final estaba Slytherin, y me cautivó. Sé que suena absurdo que para una niña de once años, observar a las personas sea algo de interés, pero para mí lo era. Yo no era como ellos, de hecho, siempre me consideré una niña muy torpe y simplona. Tal vez por eso me cautivaron aquellas miradas profundas que compartían los de Slytherin. Las chicas eran preciosas, o al menos para mí. Los hombres también, pero a esa edad no me atraían los chicos, ni nadie en particular, simplemente me llamaba la atención las personas sofisticadas, y es preciso aceptarlo, Slytherin siempre fue como una gran mafia respecto a eso.

- ¡Slytherin!

Si después de esa palabra decisiva hubo gritos y aplausos, no recuerdo haberlos escuchado. Un gran zumbido se apoderó de mis tímpanos y en lugar de que me envolviera la emoción esperada, me invadió el miedo. Ellen, torpe, simplona... en Slytherin, junto a ese gran grupo de esfinges de márfil... me iban a comer viva. Por eso es que los artistas están en escenarios altos, para ser observados y jamás confundidos entre los fans. Todo en el universo debe tener cierto orden, y esa noche se perdió. Tenía aún más miedo de no hacer amigos y que se burlaran de mí, pero en cuanto me senté en la mesa, esas emociones me abandonaron y por fin disfruté del veredicto. Era una chica de Slytherin, estaba en Hogwarts, y podría no ser una persona genial pero tampoco era el propósito de mi estancia allí. Mis compañeros de la casa me recibieron con una sonrisa, algunos sólo se dedicaron a observarme, pero entendí que tal vez ya tenía la edad suficiente para dejar de admirar a las personas o pensar que todo era un cuento de hadas, para por fin entablar relaciones, que de eso se trataba la vida.


	2. Introvertida

II. Introvertida

_"Si a alguien le debo mis primeros años de Hogwarts, sería a Lilith, pero a ella le debo mucho más."_

Mis primeros años en Hogwarts en general fueron bastante tranquilos. Ya estando en clases, aquel orgullo de ser parte de Hogwarts que me invadió el primer día, dejó de ser importante y me dediqué a vivir el final de mi infancia junto a mis nuevos amigos. No es que tuviera muchos, realmente era muy callada con las demás personas _(en realidad sólo con los de Slytherin, pero jamás quise aceptar que ellos provocaban alguna reacción en mí)_. Tal vez me intimidaban un poco, como Regil Vladimir, la hermana mayor de Lilith, , que de sólo verla se notaba su genio de los mil demonios.

En mi primer año, sólo me juntaba con Vivian, Laura y Lilith, todas del mismo grado. Lilith pronto se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Desde el momento de la selección, fue la primera persona en acercarse a mí, aunque de hecho fue la única. Me acogió con esa sonrisa enorme característica de ella, y tal como pensé, no tardamos mucho en hablarnos. Sabía que ella y yo seríamos como hermanas. Cuando llegó el momento de conocer nuestras habitaciones, vi cómo desempacaba en la cama que estaba junto a la mía. Esa noche lo primero que hice fue dormir, caí muerta. Comenzamos a hablarnos debidamente en la primera clase que fue Pociones, impartida junto a los de Gryffindor. A Lilith y a mí nos tocó hacer equipo en la misma mesa. Estábamos calladas observando el desarrollo de la clase, hasta que un niño rubio de Gryffindor dijo algo muy estúpido que provocó una risita en Lilith. La volteé a ver y en un segundo me contagió. No paramos de reír hasta que el profesor nos calló a ambas. Terminando el periodo se acercó a mí y descubrimos que teníamos cosas en común. Cosas muy absurdas pero comunes al fin. El chico rubio Gryffindor nos observaba a lo lejos, pero lo ignoramos, como a todos los demás.

Vivian y Laura eran nuestras compañeras de habitación, haciéndonos amigas a los pocos días. Es difícil no crear un lazo con las personas que te ven en pijama y escuchan roncar. Nos divertíamos haciendo pequeños encantamientos en la habitación por las noches, pero esa costumbre fue desapareciendo conforme nuestras obligaciones aumentaban y exigían más horas de sueño. Siempre que caminábamos por los pasillos y observaba a los chicos de cuarto y quinto grado, Vivian me hacía burla con los típicos aullidos "_uuuuuy, ¿¡cuál de todos te gusta!_", así que dejé de hacerlo cuando uno de ellos volteó con los gritos que ella daba, quería morir de vergüenza.

El segundo año fue muy extraño, nuestra amistad con ella se fue esfumando y pronto se consiguió nuevas amistades con la misma personalidad explosiva. Vivian era la típica niña que se desarrolla antes que todas las demás, a sus 12 años ya tenía otros intereses y sin importar que compartíamos la habitación ya no teníamos un lazo que nos uniera, así que sólo quedábamos Laura, Lilith y yo.

Para el tercer año, Laura se fue a vivir a París y su partida no fue difícil, ya que Lilith y yo estábamos tan conectadas la una con la otra que no hacía falta de nadie más, estábamos en nuestro mundo. Hasta la fecha me atrevo a decir que podríamos romper el record mundial de chistes locales contados en la humanidad. Nuestra confidencialidad era más fuerte que el primer trago de whiskey de fuego.

Lilith y yo no éramos muy hábiles con la varita, pero disfrutábamos mucho más las clases de Encantamientos y DCAO que el resto de las asignaturas. Éramos el ejemplo ideal de estudiantes regulares, ni siquiera pasó por nuestra cabeza intentar formar parte del equipo de Quidditch. Vi a Lilith observar más de una ocasión la lista de inscripción para el coro de fiestas decembrinas, pero al final no se animaba a pesar de contar con un timbre de voz precioso. Ese fue el año en el que más me encerré en mi pequeño mundo con Lilith. Pásabamos horas en la biblioteca leyendo las mismas novelas. Preparábamos pic nics cerca del gran lago, lejos de todos los demás. Al terminar el curso escolar, Lilith regresaba con su familia sangre limpia (_término que aprendí a pocos meses de entrar a Hogwats que me hizo retraerme más socialmente, una sangre mestiza de Slytherin, qué niña más rara._) y yo con mi papá. Prefería quedarme con él y estar en mi cuarto haciendo mis cosas, que ver a mis primas con las cuales ya no encontraba algo en común. Hogwarts era todo para mí.

Ese verano cambié mucho, físicamente. A mis trece años, mi cuerpo dejó aquellos trazos que me hacían parecer una niña y pronto me vi como una mujer. El cambio fue tan repentino que al regresar al castillo para cursar el cuarto año, dejé la seguridad que me brindaba mi mundo junto a Lilith y comencé a interesarme de nuevo por el resto de la humanidad, ya que al parecer, el resto de la humanidad se había percatado de que existía. Aunque Lilith creció también, dudo que el golpe de vanidad que me dio le haya dado tan duro como a mí. Me gustaba la atención, y no necesitaba hacer mucho para conseguirla. Estaba ya más que enterada de que era bonita, tal vez no mucho, pero algo tenía que haber en mí para que me voltearan a ver constantemente.


End file.
